Letting My Soul Free
by curlyk03
Summary: She didn't want to see it, and it cost her. Now other's are paying. Please read the WARNING inside before you read this story. This is the same story, I just made grammatical and spelling corrections. OneShot.


Letting My Soul Free

This story is a one parter and will not have any more chapters or continuations of any kind. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

WARNING: SUICIDAL CONTENT—DO NOT READ IF YOU OPPOSE TO THIS.

When had thoughts of Tristan Dugrey clouded Rory Gilmore's mind? When had they not? She remembered the night of Romeo and Juliet, and his sudden leave. He had broken into a safe and was enrolled in Military School being in North Carolina to be dealt with.

Thoughts of him had drifted through her mind so many times after that. She hadn't seen him in over three years when she saw him at registration day for sophomore year at Yale. She had signed up to tour freshman and although Tristan was also a sophomore, he was in the group to be toured.

Old feelings had sparked when she saw the slightly familiar piercing blue eyes he had and the famous smirk displayed upon his features. They had talked for hours and hours after that catching up and laughing. They had formed a new bond; one could even say they had become friends in that short amount of time.

Every free moment the two had they had spent together. Lorelai was surprised when Rory had brought him home to Thanksgiving. Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, Evil One. These were just a few of the names running through her head when she opened the door to her daughter and the blond man standing next to her. She immediately saw the connection the two had with each other, and saw the light in her daughter's eyes when the name "Tristan" was mentioned.

Her daughter had fallen in love. But no, Rory would never just admit that. She had never really been on a date yet with him, in fear that their friendship would go bad. It took her friends and family and even some random people she didn't even know to make her realize that her friendship with Tristan would always be there, no matter what happened.

She agreed and had the most amazing night of her life. Christmas was just a few days ahead and he was bringing her to his family. The coldness of the family overwhelmed her making her turn in early for the night. She spent Christmas with him and exchanged presents. It was one of the best Christmas's ever.

They dated more regularly and became even closer. They could tell each other what they were thinking, and occasionally could finish each other's sentences. Two peas in a pod, only Rory couldn't or didn't want to see it. News Years passed leaving resolutions, and Tristan broken-hearted. She had broken it off, told him she wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

She kept telling herself she couldn't be with him, even through all the dreams and signs that told her she was wrong and that she really could. She'd even missed the sign when Tristan had told her he loved her. Rory just muttered some gibberish and ran away crying. The one familiar coping strategy she knew. She had done it to him before—at Madeline's party. She had done it to Dean, and to Jess. She'd also done it to Lorelai when things got tough.

She couldn't relive any past memories of men. She had been hurt to many times and it was time to put that all behind her. She was all alone on Valentine's Day, not realizing the impact she had on Tristan. Not realizing he was beating himself over the disastrous relationship with Rory leading them no where but to hurt and aching hearts. He could only blame himself when he saw Rory as an angel sent from the gods.

It made sense; only a goddess would drink the god's drink, which any Gilmore would say was Coffee. Her pale skin and chocolate brown hair making her pale blue eyes stick out. Tristan had fallen for a girl's curse, and not just any curse, a Gilmore curse. Ask anyone; it's the most deadly curse. Once you get in, you can't get out...only few survive.

Sophomore year had let out and Rory didn't stick around to see Tristan. She needed to figure herself out and quick. She was going to leave home for the summer—the whole summer. She had planned a getaway with Lane. They were going to the Caribbean to relax, and to find new men. Only one problem...Rory's heart was holding her back. In the fall she returned to Yale only to find that Tristan had transferred schools.

She was Rory Gilmore, and she would find out why. It took less than she thought and was astonished at the reason. Maybe she was a complete idiot who was completely oblivious of everything. He had left for her. To give her space so that she didn't have to deal with him. The harder part was finding out where he had transferred.

It took her a year to find out. She was depressed and lonely and no one or nothing could help her. She had developed bad habits of picking at herself, becoming overly perfect. If she had an ounce too much mascara on one eye she'd flip out. Her roommate Paris had reported her to Lorelai. She was watching her roommate drive herself into insanity over one boy.

Paris knew what she had to do. She had to call Tristan and tell him it was an emergency. She couldn't watch her best friend kill herself over making a mistake. Tristan was on the next flight and arrived at Yale that night. Rory had been left alone for the day and when Tristan had arrived, she was at her worst. She was almost unconscious on the bathroom floor. He went to her quickly and on the floor found an empty bottle of aspirin, and an empty Vodka bottle. She was getting cold quickly as she stared into his eyes saying, "I love you, Tristan Dugrey." Her eyes closed soon after that and Tristan started screaming for help. The ambulance had arrived to the hospital where Lorelai and Paris were sitting crying.

It seemed like an eternity when it was only an hour. The doctor came out with a stern look on his face. What face was a doctor supposed to have when delivering news to a family that their daughter or friend had tried to commit suicide and had succeeded at doing it. Tears were the only option now. Not only had she killed herself, but she also killed the souls of her loved ones.

Tristan looked at her grave, tears flowing.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

1986-2006

In memory of a very much loved

Daughter, Friend, and Soul

He didn't understand why she did it. She thought of herself. Surely she wouldn't try to hurt everyone around her by doing it, she wouldn't have done it then. But she did, and that made it all the worse.

Please Review and tell me what you think. This story is in memory of my great-aunt, and all of you who lost someone in this way or form. Just remember, if you are thinking of doing something like this to hurt yourself whether it be overdosing, or something else, it not only hurts you, but it hurts everyone around you. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this.

Kiki


End file.
